As is generally known, a broadcast program distribution system is configured in such a manner that delivery contents data of broadcast programs are stored in advance in a video server, and a corresponding contents data is reproduced and delivered toward transmitter or other equipment in accordance with an instruction from an broadcast program distribution controller.
Incidentally, the video server has been operated, even in a state where neither a recording operation nor a reproduction operation (mainly called as playing in broadcast application) is carried out, in a full-power state at all times for 24 hours continuously 365 days for about 10 years. Consequently, the video server itself has been consuming the rated power consumption at all times. By the consumption of power, in the server as an apparatus, heat is generated at all times, and hence the fan is continuously rotated. The discharged waste heat rises the temperature in the room, and an air conditioner keeps running on at all times to prevent the temperature rise. Thus, the air conditioner also consumes the power.
It should be noted that as an associated prior art of this type, the configuration, in a home gateway apparatus, in which power control is carried out for each current-carrying unit to thereby realize low power consumption is shown in Jpn. Pat Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-319956. However, the configuration described in Jpn. Pat Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-319956 is that configured, in the home gateway apparatus, to switch the power source of each of systems to be connected to the different Internets between a current-carrying state and non-current-carrying state, and is not associated with the video server to be used for the broadcast program distribution system.
As described above, with the video server, effective means for realizing low power consumption even in an operative state has been strongly desired.